Noodle Plays The Spy Kids Theme Song Loudly at School/Grounded
Noodle Plays The Spy Kids Theme Song Loudly at School/Beaten Up by Cool McCool was a GoAnimate video with the transcript and plot of it made by HectorHeathcoteFan2006. Plot Noodle decides to play the Spy Kids theme song loudly using a loudspeaker, making Vanessa Perez cry. Davidddizor sends him to Mr Dallas' office. Mr Dallas suspends Noodle from school and sends him home. As a result, he got grounded by his parents, Azura and Ike, and he got beaten up by Cool McCool. Cast *Kendra as Noodle. *Princess as Azura. *Eric as Ike. *Ruthie Martinez as Vanessa Perez. *Amos Martinez as Jose Garcia. *Young Guy as Davidddizor. *Dallas as Mr Dallas. Transcript school Davidddizor: Okay, class. It was time for.. gets out a loudspeaker and plays the Spy Kids theme song loudly; Davidddizor gets angry Davidddizor: Noodle, what are you doing? Noodle: I am playing the Spy Kids theme song! Ha! (10x) Davidddizor: Noodle, you need to turn it off! Noodle: No!! was shocked and then she gets teary Jose: Vanessa, what's the matter? Vanessa: Noodle was playing loud songs! Jose: That's scary. starts crying in a female teenager's voice loudly Davidddizor: NOODLE, HOW DARE YOU PLAY THE SKY KIDS THEME SONG LOUDLY AND MAKE VANESSA CRY!!! THAT DOES IT!!! I WILL DESTROY THE LOUDSPEAKER!!! destroys the loudspeaker and the Spy Kids theme song stops playing Davidddizor: NOW GO TO MR DALLAS' OFFICE!!! Noodle: (running away from the classroom and crying in his television show voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Mr Dallas' office Mr Dallas: So, Noodle. What brings you here? Noodle: (normal voice) I played the Spy Kids theme song loudly and it made Vanessa cry. Dramatic Bert sound plays loudly as Mr Dallas was shocked Dallas gets angry as Iron Horse plays Mr Dallas: WHAT THE HECK? NOODLE, HOW DARE YOU HUMILATE VANESSA BY PLAYING THE SPY KIDS THEME SONG!!! YOU KNOW THAT SCARES HER!!! THAT DOES IT!!! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 8 MONTHS!!! GO HOME RIGHT NOW WHILE I CALL YOUR PARENTS!!! Noodle: (running away from Mr Dallas' office and crying in his television show voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! the Save Um Central and Ike are angry at Noodle as Villainous Treachery plays Azura: Noodle, how dare you play the Spy Kids theme song loudly at school and make Vanessa cry! You know that Spy Kids was made by Dimension Films! That does it! Ike: You are grounded until African Vulture's 7th anniversary after she joined Vyond! That means no more Konami, Bemani, and Dimension Films shows for you! And for that, Cool will beat you up with his orange chainsaw! Cool, beat up my son! Dun Dun Dun sound plays as Cool appears with an orange chainsaw Cool: That's what you get for playing the Spy Kids theme song loudly. Prepare for some bleeding! beats up Noodle with his orange chainsaw as the action was censored Ike: We hate our son. Azura: Me too. Vanessa's bedroom; Vanessa was crying in a female teenager's voice while Jose comforts her Jose: It's okay, Vanessa. Noodle got beaten up by Cool. He will not humilate you. Vanessa: (normal voice) I know, Jose!! (sniffles) Noodle was a bad Save Um! (Female teenager crying soundclip) Jose: It's okay, Vanessa. How about we can go to the AMC Theaters and see Spy Kids Game Over? Vanessa: (normal voice) Really, Jose? Thank you for cheering me up. I will feel happy when we see Spy Kids Game Over at the AMC Theaters. Category:The Save Ums' grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by HectorHeathcoteFan2006